Sequel to Broken
by Kairi-kun
Summary: I don't want to do a summary so just read. The ending will surprise you! Rated for swearing and my horrible attempts at seduction.


Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else.

* * *

Ino couldn't help but smirk when she entered her house. She would enjoy the little contest but when she won his heart she would enjoy then so much more with her man. She could taste victory and victory tasted sweet. As she walked up to her room she couldn't help but feel positively giddy. Naruto liked her but he also liked Hinata. She wanted him more than anyone. She was about to get ready to leave for work when an anbu came to her with a message from the Hokage. She was being given a b-rank mission with two others to the sand village.

As Ino walked to the Hokage's office she couldn't stop the flow of memory's. Both good and bad. Memory's of her and her team. And memory's with Sakura and her competing for Sasuke's heart. Sasuke had never liked anyone but even Ino had hoped that he would get over his revenge obsession. Although she wasn't one to talk. She had basically done the same thing. She sighed as she reached the Hokage tower. Even though she was happy about the fact that Naruto liked her she still had to compete with Hinata for him. That's when she entered the office where the Hokage and her two teammates were waiting. Only, these weren't her teammates from before. It was Hinata and Naruto.

She glared at Hinata who glared right back. Naruto looked between them nervously because Hinata told him of Ino's crush on him. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He had almost fainted! He swallowed hard and looked at the two girls who now were on either side of him. Hinata was holding his arm while Ino had a death grip on his hand. He winced but it went unnoticed by everyone but Tsunade herself. She smirked. _'Paybacks a bitch Naruto.'_ Shizune had also seen the wince and inwardly cringed. Ino nor Hinata heard the bone in both Naruto's hand and arm crack but she did. Shizune called him over and started healing the broken bones as best she could. Ino and Hinata continued the glaring match and Tsunade sighed. She really hated cat fights.

"I'm sending the three of you to Sunagakure on request from the Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara." Tsunade announced with an evil grin. "You will be helping a girl around your age named Pakura with her mission to destroy an enemy base camp. This is a b-ranked mission."

Naruto was originally hoping that the third member would be someone like Shikamaru for strategy. Ino wasn't so great in that area and neither was he. He was fine with one of the two girls coming but...but he really didn't want to deal with the two girls who were trying to win his heart. When they left he got down on his knees begging her to change his team for the mission. All he got was a sadistic grin and a no. So he packed a bag and headed to the gate. Hinata had her jacket off and tied around her waist. The purple tank top underneath showed off her figure and the fishnet that she had on underneath was visible. Ino had her hair down and was casually stretching making the shirt ride up a little. Naruto wasn't swayed either way.

"Let's head out." He said in a nervous voice. He knew something bad was about to happen and how right he would be.

That night they had decided to set up camp. Naruto went to go look for firewood by himself as a chance to escape the two girls who were eyeing him. The uneasy feeling of being followed was awkward. Hinata had followed him stating he may need help carrying some. Her jacket was long gone somewhere in her bag and the black mini skirt with bandages underneath had him feeling even more uneasy. He didn't know who to pick but he knew if they continued like this he would probably end up running away and staying with Gaara in the sand village. He didn't want that. Too hot.

"Naru-kun is something the matter?" He winced when she shortened the name. "You were spacing off."

He smiled a small smile. "I'm fine Hinata."

She smiled brightly and walked over to him. She bent over and grabbed some firewood and winked at him. He was scared of her more than ever. Never had a girl tried to seduce him like this. Ino sat back at the camp with a scowl on her face. Hinata was one upping her so far and she would not stand for that. So she changed into her pajamas and waited for her two teammates to come back. A few minutes later the two came back and Naruto slipped off to get into his pajamas. He laid in his sleeping bag and fallen into a blissful sleep.

When Ino was sure Naruto was asleep she slipped out of her sleeping bag. She slipped in beside him sure he wouldn't wake up and laid her head on his chest. Hinata saw this from her perch on guard duty and inwardly seethed. Ino was stealing her man right in front of her! She had loved him for so long and now this bitch comes along competing with her for him? Unfair.

When Ino had fallen asleep she walked over and gently moved the sleeping girl away from Naruto. Smirking in triumph she slipped in beside him leaving Ino on the hard ground for the night. The next morning Naruto jumped out of his sleeping bag. Ino was lying on the ground curled around nothing and Hinata was in his sleeping bag beside him. Neither had woken up but he was scared shitless. They had even gone as far as to sneak into his sleeping bag?! He didn't think that was right. The two girls woke around the same time. Ino glared hatefully at Hinata who smiled innocently. Although she was anything but. This would be a long two days for Naruto.

After days of travel they made it to the sand village. Naruto almost cheered but he knew not to in front of his companions. They walked to the Kazekage tower and walked right in. Gaara scowled but it softened and a small smile directed at Naruto. He saw the look in the blondes eyes. He needed him to get rid of both girls long enough for the blonde to collect himself. Gaara had Temari take the two girls to lunch while he gave the mission details to Naruto. Although what he really wanted to know what was wrong with his blonde dare he say it best friend.

"Why do you look like you haven't slept in two days?" Gaara asked bluntly.

Naruto slumped in his chair in exhaustion. "I haven't. Everytime I go to sleep either Ino or Hinata gets into my sleeping bag. They are trying to win me for themselves but I can't take it anymore. They glare at each other, try to seduce me, and sabotage the other. Please save me!"

Never in his life had Gaara heard Naruto beg. But here he was looking exhausted and begging for his life(if either Hinata or Ino got to him he would probably wish he was dead). Gaara nodded and then put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. He knew what it was like, he wished he didn't, but he knew. He had fangirls of his own that he had to constantly watch his back for. They were crafty and sly. Naruto was admitted in a private room in the Kazekage mansion so he could sleep while Kankuro watched him while working on a new puppet. At least he had protection.

Ino and Hinata glared at each other all through lunch annoying Temari. She couldn't stand to watch those two go at it. She had thought the blonde was cute, yes ,but she was no fangirl of his. She also was madly in love with Shikamaru though. Hinata walked with an extra sway in her hip while Ino tried to out match her. Temari was grateful when Gaara had told her that she could be relieved of duty of watching them so she could take over Kankuro's shift of watching over Naruto.

Temari walked into the room where the blonde was sleeping. He looked haggard. She had heard the story from Gaara and was honestly questioning the boys sanity. People have been known to go crazy in the heat. He needed rest before they started that mission with Pakura though so she just sat and read her book. A few hours later though the blonde started to stir. Temari looked over at him as he sat up. His eyes were shadowed with bags and he looked even worse than when he arrived. She cringed at that and moved to sit beside him. He looked at her with a small, tired, smile.

"How you feeling?" She asked softly.

He groaned. "Exhausted. Where are my fangirl-I mean teammates?"

"Don't know but I've been here for about four hours now. They should be at their hotel waiting for you. Do you want to stay here tonight so they can't try to seduce you?"

He nodded and then flopped back onto the bed. He was out like a light. Temari giggled and then locked the door and windows. You never know what method fangirls would use to get to their target. Naruto slept till midnight then went on top of the Kazekage tower.

Naruto sat on the roof of the Kazekage tower. His eyes showed his relief at being saved from the two girls. Kankuro had found the situation amusing when he heard. He wasn't the only one enjoying the night air. There was a girl about his age on the opposite side of the tower's roof. She had green and orange hair in a bun. He walked over and sat down beside her. She looked at him in confusion then anger.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a little venom.

He turned to look her in the eyes. Her breath caught when she saw the cerulean eyes staring back at her. "Sitting." She growled at the simple answer. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Pakura." She realized this was who was accompanying her on the mission tomorrow. "I will ask again. What are you doing here?" Her voice had lost the venom and was replaced with curiosity.

He looked at her with a smile she found breathtaking. "Can't a guy like me sit with a beautiful girl like you?"

Pakura was shocked. She had been called a lot of things. Hot, sexy, but never beautiful. It made heat rise to her cheeks. She looked him over. Blonde hair that was an uncommon shade. Stunning cerulean eyes. And a strong build from what she could see through the orange jumpsuit. She smiled but then frowned. If he knew about her kekkei genkai he wouldn't be so nice to her. She decided to tell him so she didn't start thinking good of him only to have him break her spirit.

"I have a kekkei genkai. Scorch release." She said waiting for a reaction.

He looked shocked then happy and activated his sharingan. She gasped in shock but then he had to tell her the story. By the end she had a sympathetic and empathetic look on her face. She decided to tell him what happened to her student. "My student and friend Maki was killed on a mission. The Kiri hunter nin had killed her because she took the fall for my mistake. They thought it was me who died till the henge released. It was too late though. She was dead. I wallowed in grief and considered suicide because I felt responsible for her death. I miss her greatly. I have harbored hate for both villages ever since then." Naruto pulled her close and let her cry the tears she had locked away so long ago. "It was all my fault! It was all my fault!" She cried it over and over again but Naruto just whispered comforting words to ease her pain. When she stopped crying her eyes were red. "Thank you." She whispered softly. The rest of the night was spent getting to know each other till both fell asleep side by side on the Kazekage tower.

The next morning Gaara was met with an interesting sight. Pakura and Naruto were in each others arms asleep atop the Kazekage tower. He nudged the blonde with his foot to wake him up. Said blonde groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at Gaara then at the girl in his arms. His expression resembled that of a fish. "I wouldn't let Ino or Hinata see that." Pakura opened her eyes and looked up at the Kazekage. She didn't care she was in Naruto's arms. She felt loved for the first time and she was pissed that he had woken them up.

"Yes Kazekage-sama?" She asked politely but annoyed.

He looked at them with amusement. "Your mission is today."

The two jumped up and before he could say more were gone. He chuckled which was a rare occasion. The fangirls in the bushes swooned and fainted. Wait, bushes?! There were no bushes in the desert! He sighed and walked back into the tower. A half an hour later all of them were in his office again. Hinata and Ino clutching onto Naruto's arms in death grips. Pakura's eyes narrowed. "To do this mission he needs both arms." Both girls glared at her and she glared back. Naruto would never admit it but he liked Pakura a lot more than Hinata and Ino. She understood his pain and tried to comfort him. Pakura also liked him alot. He had helped her and let her shed the tears she had locked away. The guilt that had been eating her slowly was disappearing all because of the blonde kitsune host. Seeing the two girls on his arms, mostly crushing them, had made her jealous.

Gaara instructed them on where to go and they had followed his instructions. Although the two fangirls still had a hold on Naruto's arms. Pakura watched then gave them the signal to drop into the camp. Several laid dead looking more like mummies than humans. The power of the scorch release. Some had stabbed themselves because of Ino. More of them had all their chakra points cut off and died from Hinata. Naruto had killed most of them with clones and rasengans. The four started walking into the main area where the leader was.

A big man with a mustache sat waiting for them. He had a sadistic smile on his face and was leering at Pakura. Naruto growled at this. The leader looked over at him and chuckled then full on laughed. "Konoha and Suna sent you brats? Although those three girls look like fun. I will enjoy killing you blondie then selling the two girls on your arms. The green and orange haired one is mine." Naruto felt his anger take over him. He stepped in front of Pakura shielding her. "Just try it scum."

Ino and Hinata were shocked when he had stepped in front of Pakura. He was supposed to protect them! Pakura was shocked but she grinned at Naruto. She really liked him. The boss started weaving through hand signs. "Fire style: Fire bullet jutsu." A few tiny fireballs made there way to Naruto who easily evaded them. He went through hand signs. "Wind style: Great hurricane." A huge gust of wind hit the leader dead on sending him back into the wall.

Pakura stepped up and whispered to Naruto. She weaved through a set of hand signs. "Scorch style: Scorch balls(don't if this is a real jutsu)." Naruto went next. "Wind style: Air palm." The wind sped up the scorch release balls and the man was burnt alive. Pakura smiled and hugged Naruto. He hugged her back forgetting about the two girls who stood a few feet away. "That was awesome. We did it!" He grinned and flashed his signature thumbs up. "Believe it!"

The mission may have been a success but when they got back it was chaos. Gaara had to have two anbu physically restrain Hinata and Ino because she tried to attack Pakura. They kept shouting about how Naruto was theirs and that she better stay away from him. She made it a point for the rest of the day to be as close to him as possible. That night in front of everyone in the Kazekage's office Naruto asked Pakura on a date. She had immediately accepted with a huge smile on her face.

That night when Naruto went to get her he could barely breath. She looked beautiful and he couldn't think of a strong enough word to describe his feelings. She was wearing a black dress that came to her knees. An orange obi was wrapped around her waist while she wore orange high heels. Her hair was left down and curled to accent her face. He thought she was a goddess.

They shared a romantic evening that ended at the top of the Kazekage tower where they had first met. The date ended with a passionate kiss that left both breathless. They went on a couple more dates but then it was time to go back to Konoha. Pakura met him at the gates and kissed him on the lips. Hinata and Ino glared hatefully at her. The young couple broke apart and agreed to write back and forth. The two day journey was harder than expected because the two amped up the attempts to win him and failed. He was madly in love with Pakura.

Tsunade was shocked when she heard the story but smiled happily. She was happy for her adopted grandson but knew Ino and Hinata were a problem. Though after a while the two stopped with the useless attempts. Kiba and Hinata had started going out after that and she was happy. Back to her shy nature but really happy. Ino started dating Lee much to everyone's shock. She then forcefully shaved his eyebrows which magically grew back after a few days. That's when she gave up but she was happy with the taijutsu user. A year later Naruto had proposed to Pakura who had only cried and nodded yes. They got married under a cherry blossom tree.

Seven years later:

A blonde sat by a large window in his office overlooking the village. He wanted to give some of the new genin squads c-ranked missions but he could only give them d-rank. They needed combat experience which is how he learned but he had talked to the academy instructor. Which was surprisingly Shino and worked out a deal. They would only give genin squads c-ranked missions if they could show them that they are ready. Everyone had settled into a happy life now.

Hinata was married to Kiba with a daughter and is the clan head along with Kiba of the Inuzuka's. Ino had married Lee not long ago and Ino was pregnant with their first child. Shikamaru had married Temari who became the Hokage's advisers. Shino married Ayame from the ramen stand. Tenten was leading her own squad and she had married Neji. Konohamaru had gotten together with Hanabi Hyuuga who was going to be clan head soon. Pakura and Naruto lived a comfortable life in Konoha. Naruto was the Hokage and Pakura was a jonin. They had triplets who had all gotten scorch release. Kakashi had become anbu for awhile but retired with his new wife, Shizune. The two had hit it off one night and Shizune had given birth to his son.

Tsunade and Jiraiya had gotten married and are content to watch over all of them. Naruto sighed rubbing his temples trying to alleviate the headache he had coming on. His beautiful wife came over and sat down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked into her neck. She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Everyday." He smirked. "Good because you are." She smiled and put her arms around his neck. "I love you." She said. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you too." He brought her into a kiss that no matter how many times he did it still made her heart beat faster.

* * *

Review


End file.
